1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device, more particularly to a computer device configured for use in different modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional desktop computer, which includes a main housing, and a liquid crystal display disposed spacedly apart from the main housing, there is no variance in assembly. Therefore, the conventional desktop computer cannot meet different user requirements in assembly.